This invention concerns a lubricating grease composition that possesses an exceptional ability to protect metal bearing surfaces against rusting or corrosion in the presence of salt water. The grease composition contains a synergistic combination of a lithium complex grease thickener, a quaternary ammonium nitrite and an amino imidazoline.
There is an increasing need for a grease composition that will provide good protection against bearing damage caused by salt water corrosion. The grease of the present invention is one that furnishes both excellent corrosion resistance and outstanding high temperature characteristics.